


How You Get the Boy

by vhankleys



Category: SKAM(TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhankleys/pseuds/vhankleys
Summary: 五次Chris想和喝高了的Eva亲热，四次他中途尴尬地被Eva滔滔不绝的酒后真言打断，一次他颇为绅士地摆脱了Eva，目标明确地走向了舞池里随着音乐晃动身体的Isak。





	

五次Chris想和喝高了的Eva亲热，四次他中途尴尬地被Eva滔滔不绝的酒后真言打断。Chris只能坐在床边无奈地喝着酒听着Eva从闺蜜团侃到她的前男友Jonas再到好朋友Isak——她甚至把自己怀疑"天使一般的"Isak是gay并奉献自己探索真理的经历全都吐露给了Chris，那八卦的语气和表情简直不像个喝了十罐啤酒的醉鬼。

 

不是他不想珍惜时光赶紧回到派对上再撩几个妹子大干一场，而是喝醉了的Eva实在有些无赖，八爪鱼似的拽着他不放。这个借口够不够充分？不够？好，他其实挺喜欢Eva……挺喜欢和Eva调情的。

 

——他没意识到自己有多期待着Eva说出Isak这个名字。

 

拜Eva所赐，Chris倒是不经意间开始或多或少地关注起Isak来。走过校园时一撇头就能见到和朋友们扎在一堆说说笑笑的Isak，偶尔会有阳光从他身后洒在那撮没被卫衣压下的金色卷毛上。目光下移，他能看到男孩的笑容——堪比早晨抹上了蜂蜜黄油的，烤得恰到好处的面包，让Chris只想占有他慢慢享用。

 

极致的纯情就是极致的色情，这话一点都没错，而男孩并不知道自己的一举一动对于Chris来说都有着致命的吸引力。Chris会去想Isak几近完美的脸庞在情欲的蒸腾下有多么令人疯狂，他淡色的薄唇被蹂躏一番后有怎样的光泽，他覆盖着恰到好处的肌肉的精瘦身体摆出邀请的姿势。Chris有一次甚至想着Isak向自己求欢的模样高潮在了不知哪个女生体内，那就是他决定要把男孩搞到手的时候。

 

彼时他还不知道自己最后爱的不仅仅只是这个男孩的身体。

 

五次Chris想和喝高了的Eva亲热，四次他中途尴尬地被Eva滔滔不绝的酒后真言打断，一次他颇为绅士地摆脱了Eva，目标明确地走向了舞池里随着音乐晃动身体的Isak。

 

The Penetrators二当家从来自信心爆棚，要说为什么，你只要知道他只要想撩人便绝不会失手就够了。例如他成功地在十分钟内把"陌生人"Isak拐上了床。

 

Isak被他粗暴地按在墙上亲吻时Chris突然停了下来，男孩有些不满地哼哼。望进染上情欲的绿眸里，Chris知道Isak现在被酒精弄得有些晕头了，但他绝不在对方不愿意的情况下做爱。

 

"你废话很多"是他得到的回复，Chris在再次捕捉到Isak带着啤酒味的双唇前大概愣了那么一秒。男孩抱怨的话语瞬间点燃了从两人体内溢出的欲望，Chris几乎是发狠地扯下了妨碍的衣物，双手贴上渴求已久的身体不住抚摸。Isak难耐地顶着Chris的胯部摩擦，来到大腿的手施力时他顺势攀住Chris，整个人被抱住托起又被狠狠摔进柔软的床垫中，毫无疑问这将是一场绝妙的性爱。Chris覆上那因未知的刺激而有些颤抖的身体，顺着肌肉线条一路吻下来，或轻或重地经过小巧的粉红色乳头，惹得身下人一阵轻颤，Isak的低吟落入Chris耳中，后者裤裆里的性器硬得一塌糊涂。

 

两人的裤子也不知不觉被褪下随意扔在角落，Isak张开双腿，下身进入湿热的口腔爽得让他差点叫出声来。Chris挑染的那一缕白金色头发垂在他的小腹上，Isak伸出手拨开，入目的便是Chris含着他的勃起吞吐的模样。

 

Isak感觉全身的血液都在朝大脑涌去，他猛地从Chris口中退出来，还没等Chris反应过来就使劲把对方拽上床，俯身贴上那昂扬的性器舔了上去，如愿以偿地听到Chris倒吸了一口气。

 

"Oh easy…"Chris笑起来，"饥渴的小东西。"

 

Isak卖力地吸吮着粗大的阴茎，小心翼翼地不让牙齿磕到他，灵活柔软的小舌顺着暴起的血管舔弄，时不时地半裹住龟头，亦或是顺着绕上一圈。他抬眼去看Chris，对方享受的表情愈发鼓励了他，调整了一下呼吸，Isak埋头做了几个深喉，龟头顶着脆弱狭窄的咽喉，Chris仰头呻吟为他沉沦的模样让口中的不适感都减弱了许多。

 

Chris趁还未被男孩舔射之前拔出性器，翻过身把男孩压在身下，拿令人上瘾的抚摸一点点安慰着有些失落的男孩。手轻抚过男孩的大腿，划过腿弯，顺着小腿的肌肉来到脚踝，捏住，Chris俯身亲吻那被自己的性器折磨得红肿不堪的薄唇，男孩的身体几乎被他对半折了起来。勃起正好抵在臀缝之间，Chris缓缓地上下摩擦，唇舌也随着节奏交缠。Isak宛若溺水之人一般紧紧攀着他，呻吟着索求更多。

 

Chris拿过床头的润滑剂挖起一块便往Isak后穴探去。男孩乖巧地自己扶住双腿，承受着后穴中手指飞速的抽插，浑身上下都透着粉红色，迷朦的双眼盯住Chris不放，仿佛全世界只剩下眼前一人。

 

Chris快要被诱惑至极的男孩逼疯。汗水打湿了平日里翘起的金色卷发，服帖地黏在男孩饱满的额头，精致的脸庞因情欲而红透，还带着些稚气的嗓音的从微张的双唇里泄出却带上了风情，有些沙哑，让Chris更加兴奋起来。扒住双腿的手都因刺激而陷入白皙的皮肤，后穴潮湿火热，随时都能够接纳Chris的粗大。

 

沉醉在情爱中的天使性感旖旎，逐渐堕落。

 

"操"，Chris怒骂一句，这比他幻想中的Isak还要令人血脉喷张百倍，大概谁都抵抗不了如此的一个尤物。Chris迅速拆开一个安全套戴上， 对准穴口慢慢挤进去。

 

扩张后的小穴依旧紧得让两人有些发疼，然而痛意还未完全消去Isak就按捺不住弓起身子搂住Chris央求他快点动。双腿紧紧地盘住Chris精瘦的腰身，Isak被操弄得快顶上了床头。顾不上门外或许会有人听到俩人的动静，Isak在被顶到前列腺时放声叫了出来。他可算知道为什么人人都想和Chris睡了，这人不但有尺寸可观的老二，还有着一流的床技。结合不久Isak便被对方力道速度都十足的顶弄爽得下身一片狼藉，相连的地方黏腻十分。前列腺被从不同角度插进的性器时而抵住时而擦过，几乎每一次侵犯Isak都能感受到那粗大进入到一个无法形容深度的隐秘之地，床单被他抓得到处是褶皱，指关节泛起了白。

 

Chris再一次拔出性器，喘着气轻轻拍拍Isak的翘臀，让他换个姿势。男孩凑上去索吻，等腿不那么麻了便转过身，以双手和膝盖为支点，沉下腰把被蹂躏得红肿的穴口展示在Chris眼前，等待对方的再次侵犯。

 

Chris灵活的舌头触上穴口时惊得Isak全身猛颤，他怎样都没想到Chris居然还能做到这种地步，但异样的快感让他根本就顾不及去多想些什么。湿润的舌头一圈圈绕着穴口打转，模拟着性交的动作一下下往穴中探索。Isak觉得自己感官敏感度放大了数倍，明明只是浅浅的出入，他却似乎能感受到每一寸嫩肉是如何被舔弄宠爱的。Isak呼吸越发急促，上半身倒进床中，几乎受不住这灭顶的快感，他敢打赌绝对有人听见了他疯狂的叫床声。

 

接下来又是毫无预警的阳具的插入，Isak眼泪都被逼了出来——他射了，在那令人着迷的性器一口气捣进他身体，而他的阴茎被Chris口后就再也没被疼爱过的时候，他射了，几乎可以算是被操射的。Chris的动作并没有慢下来，反而更加密集地撞击进Isak体内。囊袋拍击翘臀的声音响彻房间，与身下动作截然不同的吻温柔缱绻，Chris的双唇在白皙的背部游离，Isak咬牙不让自己喊得太过淫荡，乞求Chris在他又一次勃起之前快点射出来。

 

Chris喘着气释放出来，撤出Isak身体后摘下避孕套打个结扔进垃圾桶，俩人一同仰面倒在床上，在高潮的余味中静静调整呼吸。

 

“Wow，THE Penetrator Chris果真名不虚传，”Isak撩开额前的碎发，“你弄得我很舒服。”

 

“谢谢夸奖，”Chris笑起来，“听你的叫床声我就知道你很爽。”

 

Isak翻了个白眼，脸上的潮红还未褪去，倒是很好地给他发烫的耳朵打了个掩护。Isak轻轻推了一把Chris：“闭嘴。”

 

“Sorry.”——虽然Chris的语气听起来根本就不像是在道歉。“你这样撒娇很可爱。”Chris转过头去看男孩，眼里藏着自己都没察觉的宠溺。

 

“什么？！”Isak一脸不可置信地坐起来，“去你的，我没在撒娇好吗？！” Chris放声大笑，转眼就见Isak扯起一个枕头朝自己砸来。Chris也不甘示弱，两个人幼稚地玩起枕头战，不知不觉之间又翻滚在了一起。

 

“好好好对不起行了吧。”Chris伏在Isak身上，轻轻地吻他的额头。Isak狠狠瞪他一眼：“让开。我俩一股子汗臭味很难受。” Chris按兵不动，埋头进Isak颈窝里：“洗个澡在这里过夜吧。”

 

“嗯？””

 

“天啊，这是我家，这是我的房间，你居然不知道今天的派对是我办的吗？”这会儿Chris倒是愿意起来了，夸张地看着Isak，仿佛他犯了什么不可饶恕的大错。

 

“首先，谢谢你的好意，我现在非常乐意把自己清洗干净，”Isak认真地看着Chris，眼睛瞪得跟小鹿似的，“其次，天啊我们俩的关系仅限于刚才的一炮而已，你甚至都不知道我是谁，原来Penetrator Chris这么轻易就留别人过夜吗？”

 

Chris摇头无奈地笑，表情变得柔和:“那好吧，第一，我知道你是谁，Isak Valtersen。第二，接受过我的留夜邀请的人屈指可数，你以为我为什么让你留下来？”

 

Isak愣住，盯着乱七八糟的床单。他能感受到自己如何暴露在Chris的目光下，气氛一点点变得凝固。“我……我去洗澡。”Isak有些慌忙地冲进浴室。Chris叹了口气，起身收拾一片狼藉的床铺。

 

Isak出来时已不见Chris的踪影，应该是回派对了。先前被俩人糟蹋得不忍直视的床单扔在了洗衣篮里，他的衣物被整整齐齐地摆在干净柔软的床上。Isak试图忽略心里小小的失落感，穿戴整齐出房间，毫不费力地就找到了几个朋友。

 

“Hey brooooo”Magnus首先注意到了他，递给他一瓶啤酒。Isak顶着几个男生戏谑的目光，利落地接过打开喝了一口。

 

调侃的话语接踵而至，Isak有一搭没一搭地应着，扫视整个房间想要去找二十分钟前还与他在一起温存的人。Chris湿着头发出现时他马上就注意到了这个帅气逼人的男生，一众女生也不例外，迅速上前包围住看起来性感得要命的Chris。而Chris似乎变了一个人，一副轻佻的模样与女生们说笑，迷人十分。Isak越过房间的视线黏住Chris不放，自然看到了Chris是怎样和女生们调情的。

 

他从来就没变过，他一直都是那个花花公子。

 

Isak灌下一口冰凉的啤酒，觉得自己做了一场梦。

 

而当Chris无视周围叽叽喳喳想要获得他的注意力的女生而准确地捕捉到了Isak的目光，笑得肆意向他射来一个wink时，Isak才突然回想起之前那个该死的万人迷的嘴唇贴着自己耳朵的温度。

 

那不会是一场梦。

 

 

 

未知号码

14:32  
放学来停车场找我  
黑色奔驰

14:35  
？？？不好意思你可能发错人了

14:35  
Isak……  
我是Christoffer

14:42  
我不信

14:43  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你太可爱了<3

 

 

14:43

未知号码来电

 

Isak咬着唇犹豫了一会儿，按下了接通。电话那头是Chris好听得有些过分的声音。

 

Isak在电话这头Chris看不到的地方挫败地捂住了发烫的脸。

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是有剧情的，但是后来觉得都太老套了，梗都用烂了所以就硬生生把剧情给截掉了，看起来会有点莫名其妙吧(?)总之不要在意细节，上车愉快就好！！！！


End file.
